Unmasked
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Yep! I finally wrote the sequel to 'Mask! X3 Once again, simply randomness and nonsense I write for fun. [SasuHina, cute, R&R]
1. Inspiration

(A/N: The would-be sequel to 'Mask'… found it on my computer and cursed myself for not uploading it sooner -.-' lol, really short chapter but heck, what do you expect considering what it's a sequel to?)

* * *

**Unmasked**

_Inspiration_

"Stop giggling."

Hinata shook her head, giggles still emitting from her small frame as Sasuke bandaged her upper arm, "G-gomen…" giggle "…sti-still it's kind o-of ironic, m-my turn to be th-the pa-patient, ne?"

Sasuke sighed, ironic maybe, but funny? He would never fully understand her.

"Ano sa… Sas-Sasuke?" she'd gotten better at his name, but still… he mentally shook his head, he needed to reply to her, not ponder pointless things.

"Hn?"

"U-um… I was w-wondering…" she trailed off, obviously in need of further prompt.

"Wondering?"

"W-well…-" before the hesitant girl could continue however the sliding door slammed open, startling both its occupants.

"Oi! Lovebirds, _hate_ to break it up but Tsunade-sama would like to speak with Sasuke." Nara Shikamaru called lazily as he viewed the couple.

They blinked, since when did Shikamaru know they were…?

It hit them both like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke cursed, he could have sworn he threatened Naruto within an inch of his life to _stay quiet_.

To both of their immense surprise, Shikamaru spoke up again, "No, Sai."

They both gave him quizzical looks, "Sai?"

Shikamaru pulled something out of his pocket and handed it both of them.

Looking down at the piece of parchment their eyes widened.

"He said it… 'inspired' him." Shikamaru shrugged, artists were strange ones indeed…

Hell bent Sasuke exited the room room, sharingon reeling as he thought of a certain Anbu's impending doom.

It took Hinata a moment to exit her shock and a whole other moment for her to realize if she didn't stop Sasuke now, blood would spill.

Shikamru's eye twitched; didn't he just tell them the Hokage wanted Sasuke? If the Uchiha didn't go to the Hokage, _he'd_ get in trouble.

"Tch, troublesome…"

* * *

(Ending Notes: Fans of 'Mask' are probably so pissed at me… not only did I take _forever_ to post this chapter but it's not the best chapter ever… oh well, prologue to the madness, ne? X3

Muse-chan lounging on a Saturday.)


	2. Pissed

(A/N: X3 Felt like it, don't kill me for the shortness or randomness. You all know that's what I thrive off of. XD

Lol, _anywho_ be sure to remember to vote on which fic I should update next!)

* * *

**Unmasked**

_Pissed_

'_Must… kill… Sai…!_' a dark aura surrounded the Uchiha as he ran through Konoha, trained eyes searching for signs of the ever smiling male.

It didn't take a genius to know what would happen if he found his target.

This was one of the many reasons that a certain Hyuuga Neji raised an eyebrow lightly as he saw the Uchiha rush past with a hell-bent expression.

'_Who…?_' it took another moment before a flier flew after the Uchiha and smacked Nejin in the face.

Blinking blankly he observed the contents of said flier…

…it was only seconds later that a hell-bent Hyuuga could be seen chasing Sasuke.

The poor flier drifted to the ground and a random pedestrian moved to pick it up…

"What the hell…?" said random pedestrian developed a small eye twitch upon looking it over thoroughly.

---

Hinata ran like her life depended on it, or more particularly, Sai's. Sasuke would show no mercy to someone that compromised his privacy so much, in fact the roots ANBU would be lucky to end up with merely a few broken bones.

The problem was, she couldn't spot her fiancée _anywhere_!

She'd asked a few people but most hadn't seen him, those who had were unsure which way he went due to the speed he had been going at.

She screeched to a halt as a familiar male entered her vision, whirling her head around she confirmed that she had in fact spotted Sai reading on as bench.

"S-Sai-san!"

He looked up curiously, a never-ending smile on his face, "Yes?"

She didn't have time to continue as someone else appeared probably about as suddenly as she. Before Sai was caused immense bodily harm though Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"S-Sasuke!"

He stopped and turned to her for a second, turned red for a reason she didn't quite understand and brought a heated glare to Sai.

He looked on in mild confusion and interest before he did the _one_ thing he could have done to seal his fate.

He started sketching.

Hinata would have thought him suicidal but she had the feeling he had _no_ idea how much he just screwed himself over.

Before Sasuke had a chance to break free from the pearl eyed maiden and rip out some throats someone else decided to join the merry event.

"What…" panted out one infuriated Hyuuga, "…is the meaning of this, Uchiha?!"

Neji brought out his hand to shove something in Sasuke's face but found that it that the flier from earlier had left his fingers.

Sasuke was between raising an eyebrow and running for his life.

It didn't take a genius to know what Neji was talking about.

_But_ it would take one to outrun him.

And here Hinata thought the tension in her life died down…

* * *

(Ending Notes: Ack! X3 I'm having too much fun with randomness, I need to bring this back to the original plot idea…

…screw that, random fin here I come!! XD XD XD

An overly hyperactive Muse-chan.)


	3. Violence

((A/N: Fun, fun randomness and violence… X3

-SHAMELESS ADVERTISING- Read 'Chocolat' already!! I want shikaruTo to update it already!! DX!!))

* * *

**Unmasked**

_Violence_

"Alright… does anyone care to explain what happened?" Tsunade's words echoed across her office and sunk into the minds of those present.

Hyuuga Neji's broken arm twitched slightly and he brought a glare to the Uchiha present, who was by far the worst off.

Sasuke had at very least three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a fractured bone on his left leg, along with countless scratches and gashes, the biggest of these gashes being across his face. Countless places over his body showed signs of chakra burns.

Lee, who really had no idea how he got involved, was sporting quite a few bruises and a cut on his cheek.

Sai was still smiling but definitely looked beaten black and blue, he also had a broken leg.

Shikamaru was flinching slightly as he picked at a few cuts, a bored and slightly annoyed expression on his face as per usual.

Hinata was the only one present that wasn't touched, although quite a few hairs were out of place and she looked far beyond anxious.

Tsunade sighed, "Well? Is _anyone_ going to enlighten me?"

Rock Lee looked as if he wanted to say something but hesitated when both Neji and Sasuke shot him a glare that would crush most, as Lee was used to being looked at so(being Neji's teammate and all) he simply fell silent.

"Hokage-sama…" Neji began, his voice deep and thoughtful, "Th-this abomination," he pointed at Sasuke but was cut off by the one he was referring to.

"What the hells that supposed to mean, Hyuuga?!"

Neji narrowed his eyes, "It _means_, teme, tha—"

"Enough!" Tsunade cut off the arguing males and turned to Hinata, "Hinata-sama… did you happen to see what happened?"

Hinata gulped and blushed, half of her not wanting to say anything because of embarrassment and he other half because she didn't want to 'tattle'.

Shikamaru sighed; he knew it would come to this… _him_ having to explain…

"I cam to get them as per your orders and Sasuke found out about the… flier. He immediately left for what I can only assume was the brutal death of Sai. Hinata fled shortly after him. When I finally caught up, Hinata was yelling at a beaten Sasuke and Neji, Sai was smiling and commenting on how 'small' they both must be, and Lee was out cold with a concussion."

Tsunade blinked, "If you only showed up at the end, how'd you get so beaten up?"

"…Lee threw a cat at me in his sleep."

"Ah-huh…" Tsunade said vaguely, still trying to make sense of it all, "Well that tells me how it _started_ and _ended_ but nothing of what _happened_."

An awkward silence.

"Well?"

"…well, it all started when Sasuke bit me. Neji attacked him with Juken and started yelling about something I couldn't hear, Rock Lee stumbled out of a bar and then it truly grew chaotic. Sasuke kept trying to kill me while Neji was attempting the same to him and I couldn't quite see Lee but I heard screams…"

Silence…

"You bit him?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I did not!" a moment of silence, "…my snake did."

Tsunade rubbed her temples; this was going to be a long day…

((Ending Notes: Usual R&R requests apply…))


	4. Misunderstanding

((A/N: …this chapter is so… I dunno, I feel like a pervert writing it…-sigh- seriously… wah! I becoming a gitter-mind like Fishy-chan! T.T WAAAAAAHHH!!

On Reanne-chan's request, I have updated! X3 I shall update again soon too!))

* * *

**Unmasked**

_Misunderstanding_

By the time the Hokage was satisfied, Hinata couldn't help but feel far beyond 'frazzled'.

With her over-protective cousin glaring holes into her fiancée and blocking his view of her, she knew that despite the fact that this was a different kind of tension(a _very_ different kind), that the tension would follow her to her death.

…or until Neji and Sasuke calmed down, whichever comes first.

Shikamaru, Lee and Sai had left for their own business after the Gaidome's lecture, likely to escape from the very same tension that she found herself the center of. Hinata gave a dejected sigh, some friends they were…

Sasuke's eye twitched irately, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep… but _no_, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass just _has_ to keep _his_ Hinata detained.

After all, likeliness of actually getting a peaceful rest went up significantly when she was by his side.

"Don't you have a hair appointment or something, _Hyuuga_?" Sasuke snarled spitting out the family name like it was a sin.

Neji narrowed his eyes further, "I could say the same of you, _Uchiha_." He returned the favor by uttering Sasuke's family name as if it were a curse.

Sasuke's own glare intensified, "Careful there, Hinata's going to _be_ an Uchiha soon enough."

Neji's eye twitched and he growled lowly, "Once again, your hypocrisy never ceases to amaze."

Oh yeah… the tension wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Sasuke tried valiantly to stop the annoyed twitch his brow had developed, it didn't take long of failing miserably before he attempted to get closer to Hinata, hoping to ignore the other Hyuuga present and simply go home.

Neji wouldn't have it.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Going home with my _fiancée_."

Suddenly wide eyed, Neji began sputtering, it was sometime before he finally collected himself enough to speak, "_Go home_?! Hinata-sama you aren't…" he trailed off and Hinata was left to assume his next words.

"H-hai…" she was nervous about suddenly being asked something, "W-we're living together, we w-wanted to get used to it."

Neji's face turned red and he whirled on the Uchiha, "You haven't…"

Whereas Hinata's cute little mind wasn't sure what he was talking about, Sasuke caught on easily enough.

He pondered his choices; he could A) lie to piss off Neji, or B) refuse to answer because it was none of Neji's business in his opinion.

Just telling the _truth_, and _not_ having an angered Hyuuga on his tail, never crossed his mind.

The silence that followed almost sent Neji into a rage, the idea of that… that… _jerk_ touching hid innocent little cousin-! This would not stand! He had _very_ reluctantly accepted the engagement, but he would not accept such a dishonorable—!

"N-Neji-niisan? A-are you alright?" Hinata bit her lip; Neji had been glaring into space for a full minute.

Hinata's innocent question made him shoot a foot into the air in surprise, "H-Hinata-sama!" she didn't seem any different! Not at all! Her naïve nature remained the same as always, had she truly…?

She blinked at having her name called, "H-hai?"

"Y-you… you haven't _done_ anything with the Uchiha, have you?"

Her mind rocketed to the many, many make-out sessions when he was in the hospital; a hot flush spread across her face and confirmed all of Neji's suspicions.

The poor boy fainted.

"Neji-niisan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Gutter mind…"

* * *

((Ending Notes: I would like to make it clear for any that it was unclear for that Sasuke and Hinata have gone no farther than kissing and will continue to have only gone that far in this story unless of course the story stretches until after the marriage(I don't believe in pre-marital sex, not for religious reasons I just don't see doing that with someone unless you're willing to spend the rest of your life with them, and have proven that with marriage), if such occasion happens I'd also like to make it clear that I _refuse_ to write lemon, it's basically porn and I really don't think I'm old enough to even _think_ about such stuff.

Okay… done with my rant… -.- I still feel like such a perv for writing this chappy… oh well, anywho this chapter was written for the wonderful and beautiful Reanne-chan(Melodramatic Writer)!!

-Muse-chan wallowing in self pity and hoping she's not turning into a gutter-mind.))


End file.
